Primera cita
by Zuritakahiro
Summary: ¿Como se siente tener la primera cita formal? Incómodo, eso seguro. Breve One-short Sonadow en donde Sonic y Shadow tienen su primera cita formal. Genero chicoxchico, si no te gusta no lo leas. Los personajes pertenecen al SonicTeam.


_Buenas, primero quisiera comentar que soy nueva subiendo historias a , había leído muchas historias por aquí desde hace años y se me antojó ver si dejaba Wattpad para trasladarme aquí. Debo admitir que me sorprendió el hecho de que debo escribir en Word para publicar jajaja._

 _Como sea, les dejo este One-Short que escribí por aburrimiento. Espero que lo disfruten._

 _/_

-...- Sonic observaba con atención la espalda de Shadow mientras este seguía su rumbo por delante de él. Habían estado caminando así toda la mañana sin dirigirse la palabra en lo más mínimo debido al ambiente incómodo que se había formado entre ellos por culpa de una situación en la que se habían visto involucrados.

Un olor penetrante se hizo presente en el aire siendo captado de inmediato por el erizo cobalto, quien empezó a mover su cabeza buscando a la fuente causante. No tardó en localizar un puesto de chili dogs a unas cuadras más lejanas en lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una plaza, y su estómago no tardó en soltar un gruñido demandante.

Volvió su mirada hacia Shadow, quien no parecía interesado en el olor majestuoso, pensando una forma de hacer que el erizo ébano accediera a desviar su rumbo (sea cual fuera este) para ir a comer un perrito picante a ese puesto de comida rápida. Al no tener una idea clara, decidió mejor decírselo directamente.

-Emm...Shad.- Empezó un poco nervioso, esto de tener una cita formal era demasiado extraño.- ¿Te parece si vamos a comer un chili dog a la esquina de allá?.-Se detuvo para señalar el lugar mientras el otro erizo también se detenía para ver hacia donde apuntaba

Al ubicar su objetivo la última forma de vida suspiró cansado.-Si quieres ir ve tú solo, Faker.- Fue la respuesta que dio antes de proseguir su caminata.

Sonic se quedó en su lugar pensando si debía seguir a Shadow o ir a comer perritos picantes, después de un segundo, decidió lo segundo. No había aceptado una cita con su contraparte para que este no le permitiera hacer lo que quisiera.

Cuando Shadow dejó de sentir la presencia de Sonic a sus espaldas, lo cual fue un segundo después de que se fue, suspiró. A veces le fastidiaba la forma de ser de su novio.

-Vaya, pensé que me dijiste que viniera solo.- Comentó burlón el erizo cobalto sentado en una banca de la plaza comiendo su cuarto chili dog, estaban buenísimos.

-...- Shadow prefirió guardar nota para sí mismo cruzándose de brazos y luego observar el entorno con fascinación. La plaza estaba llena de niños corriendo por ahí con burbujas y bicicletas, en otra parte estaban los adultos bebiendo y comiedo mientras la música de los locales se escuchaba levemente. Volvió a dirigir su atención a Sonic quien estaba listo para el quinto perrito caliente, no pudiendo evitar que se le saliera una mueca de desagrado al ver esto.- ¿Cómo puedes comer eso? Es prácticamente grasa.

Sonic se encogió de hombros dando otro bocado.- Tú comes comida enlatada y yo no te digo nada.

-Sí lo haces.- Refutó alzando su ceja.- Dices que no es comida.

-Y tengo razón.- Cantó moviendo los pies alegremente.-Ven, siéntate.- Palpó con la mano el lugar libre a su lado.

Accediendo a su petición, Shadow se sentó a su lado volviendo a contemplar la plaza. De cierta forma era agradable estar así. Desde que Rouge los había obligado a tener su primera cita "formal" el ambiente no había dejado de ser tenso entre ellos. Ninguno hablaba con el otro ya que no sabían muy bien que decirse.

No era como si jamás hubieran salido juntos, más bien lo hacían con bastante frecuencia: Competían, peleaban, conversaban debajo de un árbol, paseaban, etc. Sin embargo, todo esto había ocurrido de manera casual, jamás fue planeado ni esperado, simplemente pasaba en los momentos en que se encontraban y surgía.

Claro, cuando Rouge se enteró de esto formó un drama obligando a la sombra a llamar a Sonic y proponer una cita lo más pronto posible. En otras circunstancias Shadow no hubiera accedido, pero Rouge tenía sus maneras de convencerlo...exacto, chantaje.

De todas formas, ahí estaban. La forma de vida definitiva sabía que la razón por la que tanto él como Sonic estaban incómodos ante la idea de la cita era porque ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer en ellas. Quizás si se hubieran tomado esta como cualquiera de sus días casuales todo hubiera sido más disfrutable.

-¿Qué haría Rouge si supiera que jamás formalizamos la relación?.- Preguntó repentinamente Sonic rompiendo el agradable silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Shadow lo miró curioso para luego sonreír de lado al ver como Sonic sonreía divertido y desafiante ante esa posible situación.

-Se volvería loca.- Respondió casi riendo al imaginarse a su amiga gritándole mil cosas sin sentido.- Seguro me obligaría a comprarte una rosa o chocolates para pedirte formalmente ser tu novio o algo así.- Agregó agarrando la mano de Sonic con la suya entrelazando sus dedos.

-Oh, no me desagrada la idea.- Sonic rió acercándose a la cara del otro con una sonrisa brillante.- aunque siempre puedes envolver un perrito picante con un lazo, digo yo.- Susurró seductoramente ya rozando los labios de su novio no formal.- Aunque seguro lo terminas botando a la basura primero.-rió suavemente mientras separaba sus manos entrelazadas para colocar ambas manos suyas en las mejillas de su contraparte.

-Cállate erizo.- refunfuñó acortando la distancia entre ellos besándose, agarrando también la cintura del otro para acercarlo más todavía. Sonic felizmente aceptó el beso con gusto, rodando sus brazos por el cuello de Shadow rodeándolo.

A los pocos segundos iniciado el beso las manos de Shadow empezaban a explorar su espalda arriba abajo: subían, jugueteaban con sus púas, bajaban peligrosamente hacia su cola y luego volvían a subir.

-Pareces entretenerte.- Murmuró juguetón rompiendo el beso, recibiendo un gruñido de protesta por parte del otro por separarse.- Oh vamos Shad, solo digo que podemos mejor ir a mi casa y terminar esto ahí.- Guiñó coqueto sin apartarse en ningún momento de su abrazo íntimo.

-¿Y qué pasa con la cita?.- Shadow cuestionó sin realmente importarle esta. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente ante la propuesta que había hecho el erizo de cobalto, se sentía hipnotizado al estar así con él.

Oh, y Sonic lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía que tenía bajo su control a la forma de vida definitiva, algo que más nadie en este planeta conseguiría.

-Bueno, si quieres continuar con ella podemos...- Empezó bromeando, pues era más que obvio que Shadow no estaba dispuesto a dejar esto a medias una vez estaba la insinuación clara.

-Vete a la mierd.. Sonic.- Gruñó en voz baja mientras su mano bajaba hacia la cola de su novio sabiendo que este le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿Y por qué no mejor me llevas ahí Shadow?.- Sonic ronroneó en respuesta acercando su hocico al cuello del erizo ébano provocativamente, causándole un pequeño espasmo al otro que le sacó una sonrisa triunfante.

-Tú te lo buscaste.- El comentario repentino hizo que el heroe se separara un poco para mirarlo un poco curioso, pero de un momento a otro ya el otro había sacado una esmeralda roja.- ¡Control caos!

Y así ambos erizos desaparecieron de la plaza sin dejar rastros. Quizás no fueron a comer un helado o ir al cine como en una cita normal, pero al final ambos sí que lo disfrutaron como en una propia cita.

 _/_

 _Yo como escritora de esto perdida jajajaja. Viva la WikiHow y sus pasos para enseñar a publicar aquí. Bueno, espero que me digan si les gustó o si debo mejorar en algo. ¡Nos leemos en un futuro próximo!_


End file.
